AyR Remake
by StarblindBrony
Summary: Remake de Amor y Rivalidad.


AyR va a ser rediseñado desde 0. Dejaré la versión anterior para ver como mi cerebro erraba una y otra vez. Pero la historia cambiará considerablemente.

Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Como ya muchos sabrán, soy un unicornio con una historia bastante "interesante" por cómo llegué a Ponyville. Hoy voy a buscar de las semillas que Discord plantó en el bosque Everfree, para ver si puedo encontrar alguna pista de cómo es que funcionan, y tal vez hacer un efecto inverso para que sean beneficiosas… Spike ya tiene lista mi mochila y no quiere que vaya sola, por lo que me va a acompañar y me ayudará a llevar más semillas o cualquier cosa que sirva.

**Spike: **Twilight? Te falta mucho o ya estás lista?

**Twilight:** Si, estoy lista. Vámonos. Sólo necesitaba algo de agua para el viaje.

El dragón y la unicornio caminaron por casi media hora, hablando de cosas que habían vivido, cómo habían salvado Equestria de Nightmare Moon, cómo todas se sobrepusieron a sus miedos, y Spike, cómo había logrado aceptar quien era y hacer las pases con la idea de que no era igual a otros dragones, y que en lo más profundo de su corazón, él era otro pony de Ponyville.

**Spike:** Twilight…Realmente no se que podría hacer si no estuvieras en este mundo conmigo…Sería simplemente un dragón perdido en el universo y hubiera destruido ese huevo para que los otros dragones me aceptaran.

**Twilight:** No digas eso, Spike. Tu también me has apoyado desde que eras un pequeño dragón.

**Spike:** Gracias…Oye, no que esas son las semillas que estábamos buscando, Twilight?

Twilight asiente con felicidad y se acerca lentamente para levantar las extrañas semillas con cuidado, pero una pata negra toma las semillas más rápido, asustándola por la velocidad y agresividad con las que se movió.

**Twilight:** Quédate atrás Spike.

Twilight mueve los arbustos con magia para encontrar un pegaso obscuro, entre las sombras, con la melena y la cola muy descuidadas, lleno de heridas y sangre, con una espada de hierro rota y oxidada, con un aspecto deplorable, desnutrido y deshidratado.

**Twilight:** Por Celestia…Que te ocurrió, amigo?

El pegaso al escuchar la voz de la unicornio, levanta sus orejas, se da vuelta lentamente, tomando la espada cuidadosamente con una pata que parecía estar dislocada, y de un salto se aleja, con un rostro de preocupación amenaza con la espada sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo mostrado unos colmillos muy grandes y filosos en forma de advertencia.

**Twilight:** Tranquilo, tranquilo…No te haré nada…Dime, quien te dejó aquí?

**¿?:** …

El pegaso negro jadea un poco y tose bastante fuerte, como si estuviera enfermo de gravedad, a lo que Twilight entiende que está en un severo cuadro de diferentes enfermedades relacionadas a su condición.

**Twilight:** Tengo que llevarte a un hospital… Sigueme.

Ella le da la espalda, el individuo oscuro ve una oportunidad, y salta hacia ella con la espada en mano, intentando atacar. Twilight siente el ruido del salto entre las hojas y lo detiene con magia, levantándolo del suelo.

**Twilight:** Supongo que te tengo que llevar así… Spike, vamos, tenemos que llevar a este pegaso al hospital…  
><strong>¿?:<strong> … Porque?  
><strong>Twilight:<strong> Al fin decides hablar…  
><strong>¿?:<strong> Te hice una pregunta. Responde.  
><strong>Twilight:<strong> Calmate… Te recuerdo quien tiene el poder aquí en este instante.  
><strong>¿?:<strong> Ngh… Detesto mi situación, sabes?  
><strong>Twilight:<strong> Se te nota…Esa pata no va a sanar normalmente.  
><strong>¿?:<strong> Eso dices tu.  
><strong>Twilight:<strong> No me has dicho tu nombre.  
><strong>¿?:<strong> No me siento lo suficientemente confiado contigo aún. No tienes porque saber mi nombre.  
><strong>Twilight:<strong> Es cortesía común…Que ocurre contigo?  
><strong>¿?:<strong> Es protección común. Deberías aprender de eso. Cuanto falta para llegar a este hospital?  
><strong>Twilight:<strong> No mucho…. Necesito una forma de llamarte, sabes?  
>- Mierda…Eres una molestia, sabes? Dime Shade..<br>**-** Ese es tu nombre?  
>- No. Insisto, no tienes porque saberlo. Es una forma para llamarme, tal como querías.<br>-Eres una persona muy complicada con la que tratar, Shade.  
>-No te acostumbres…No me quedaré aquí por mucho.<br>-No tienes donde quedarte, a donde piensas ir?  
>. . Solo apresúrate. Siendo un unicornio deberías saber un hechizo para hacerme dormir…<br>-Ahora que lo dices parece una muy buena opción.

Twilight efectúa el encantamiento con un efecto casi inmediato.

**Spike:** Realmente es temperamental…Crees que termine diciéndote la verdad?  
><strong>Twilight:<strong> Francamente si. Y espero conocerlo igual como hice con todos los de Ponyville.  
>-No crees que seria mejor curarlo un poco con magia y recolectar unas pocas semillas?<br>-No…Tengo que llevarlo al hospital ahora mismo  
>-Yo volveré y seguiré sacando semillas por ti, tu llévalo al hospital. Pero ten cuidado, si?<br>-Por supuesto Spike. Cuídate tu también.

El pequeño dragón se va trotando hacia el bosque, mientras Twilight lleva al durmiente herido hasta el hospital.


End file.
